


Piano Man

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, Greg is Oblivious, M/M, Mycroft and Greg get set up, Mycroft plays piano, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Piano Bar, Sherlock plays violin, Violin/Piano Duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: Inspired by the Mystrade Is Our Division FB Fic Prompts "Quiet" and "Listen"





	Piano Man

After a long week at work, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade decided to treat himself.  Rather than go to the pub with his mates, where there would be plentiful beer, loud music, and women hanging all over him, he opted for a small piano bar on the edge of town.  He’d heard good things about their beer and wine selection, and the atmosphere what just what he was looking for tonight – calm and quiet, with just a little soft music in the background.

The main room was not overly crowded, but there were only a few tables unoccupied, so the young woman at the door directed him to a table along the back wall.  As he walked toward the table, he saw a familiar face.  “John!  John Watson!  I’d never expected to find you here,” He clasped his friend on the shoulder.  “Not watching the game at the pub tonight?”

John laughed, and motioned for Greg to join him at his table.  “No, not tonight.  I came to hear Sherlock play…” he began.

“Didn’t know Sherlock played piano,” Greg interrupted, nodding toward the black baby grand on the stage.  “You hear him play violin all the time, I’d guess.”

“Sherlock doesn’t play piano.  Tonight will be… different,” John replied.  Confused, Greg just nodded.  He flagged a waitress over and ordered a hard cider, which was delivered quickly.

The room hushed as the gentle strains of the violin began to fill the air, the stage lights revealing Sherlock standing beside the piano as he played.  Once the audience was mesmerized by the notes he was coaxing from his instrument, the piano began its contribution, and all eyes turned to the man at the keys… Mycroft Holmes.

Greg stared for a moment, then leaned to John.  “Mycroft plays piano?  I had no idea!” he whispered to the doctor, his eyes never leaving the stage.

John took a drink of his pint.  “You’ve never asked him.  Maybe invite him out for a drink sometime.  He might surprise you with his… interests.”

They listened to the remainder of the concert in silence, the music washing over Greg like a cool breeze on a hot summer’s day.  An hour – and several ciders – later, the music ended, and the brothers took their bows to the polite applause.  John paid their tab and got to his feet.  “You coming, Greg?  I’m supposed to meet Sherlock backstage.  I’m sure Mycroft will be there, if you want to say hello.”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Greg said, slightly tipsy and opting to take advantage of the liquid courage he’d imbibed.  He followed John to the stage door, where the bouncer let them both in.  Sherlock was busying himself putting away his instrument when John walked in, Greg close behind.

“Well, what did you think, John?  Acceptable?” Sherlock asked.

John gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “Most acceptable, love.”

Sherlock blushed a bit and looked up to see Lestrade standing there.  “Mycroft, I believe you have a visitor,” he grinned.

Mycroft detested wearing the tuxedo for the performance, but his brother had insisted.  Afterward, he’d wasted no time in changing back into a proper suit.  “Nonsense,” he mumbled as he came out of the room across the hall, buttoning his waistcoat, only to see Greg staring at him, appearing awe-struck, and just a little bit drunk.

“You… you play piano beautifully, Mr. Holmes,” Greg managed to say.

“Thank you, Detective Inspector.  I was not expecting anyone in the audience other than Dr. Watson this evening,” came the response.  “I am happy you got to hear it.”

John gave Greg a surreptitious poke in the ribs, urging him onward.  “Do you have plans? I mean, right now?” Greg said.  “I’d like to buy you a drink, if you’re interested.”

Mycroft straightened his tie while giving his brother a knowing look.  “I am very interested, Detective Inspector.  Shall we go, then?” he nodded toward the rear door, leading the way out the street behind the bar.

John glanced at Sherlock.  “Did you plan this?  To finally get those two together?”

“Of course not, John.” Sherlock eyes sparkled mischievously.  “I may have planted some ideas amongst Lestrade’s staff so that he would prefer this bar rather than the pub this evening.”

John laughed out loud.  “So you did.  You planned this.”

“I admit to nothing.  But hopefully, they will both be in a better mood in the morning,” Sherlock said as he and John strolled out the stage door to the front of the bar.


End file.
